


What You Wish For

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would ever think that wishes made over birthday cakes could come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I have written whi back in February 2009. It was supposed to happen for his 25th birthday. I just really like the idea of serenading and I love the song – it's Gift of love by Bette Midler, especially some parts of it.

He was having fun. Which wasn’t so uncommon with the people he was currently sitting with but he wasn’t that thrilled with the whole idea when Cam approached him with it. He tried to argument with not being big on celebrating birthdays but Cam interrupted him mid-sentence.

 

“Tough luck. She told me to bring you even if it was kicking and screaming. And don’t believe for a moment I won't.” He wasn’t sure who _she_ was but he believed Cam alright.

 

In the end it turned out better then he would imagine. Whoever was in charge of this get-together invited more or less all of his friends currently in LA. He wished Tom could have come too but he at least received his crazy present earlier that morning with the post.

 

When they arrived to the restaurant/club hosting the _party_ he was pleasantly surprised by the warm atmosphere and the awaiting company. They got a table in a somewhat secluded area giving them privacy but still allowing them to hear the soft music being played on the small stage on the opposite end of the room.

 

There was of course Cam with his girlfriend. Rachelle and her boyfriend. Kellan with his girl. Camille sans her better half. Ashley and Jackson pretending they were not together and not fooling anyone. Surprisingly Sam, Marcus and Bobby. And most important of all, one Kristen Stewart. Sitting next to him. Looking as gorgeous as ever.

 

He was sang quite an entertaining version of _Happy Birthday,_ given lots of hugs and kisses and even presents. He was reluctant to accept those but he was yet again threatened with bodily harm so he just thanked them all and promised to open them later.

 

They enjoyed a delicious meal and everyone was just mingling around the table conversing and laughing. Well except for Kristen who sat by his side her small hand entwined with his under the table.

 

That was all the present he could ask for, to be with her. Not that he was really surprised that she was there since they were kinda almost-dating but it pleased him nevertheless. And as she said her congratulations to him she kissed him. In front of everyone. On the mouth. Which pretty much made his day.

 

His musings were interrupted by Camille approaching the vacated seat on his right.

 

“So how do you like your party, Birthday Boy?”

 

“More then I would expect when I was informed of it.”

 

“She sure will be glad to hear it.” And there was the mysterious _she_ again.

 

“Who?”

 

“Kristen.”

 

“It was her idea?” shock and delight mingling in him, warming his heart.

 

“Of course. What have you thought?”

 

“Well, this has Ashley written all over it, to be honest.”

 

“She was merely a consultant.”

 

Just when he thought he couldn’t love the girl more she goes and does something like this for him. If someone told him a year ago that he would be spending his birthday this way he would have cried. Or maybe not, he wasn’t that pathetic. Hysterical laughter is more like it.

 

But that was before she asked him to hang out with her. And kissed him good bye without batting an eyelash. And then she asked him again. And again. And again. And that’s when he finally plucked up the courage to ask her in return. The bright smile she sported as she agreed could have supplied LA with electricity for decades.

 

After the second time he did the asking the good bye kisses turned into hello and good bye kisses. And soon after it were you-are-here-and-I-want-to-kiss-you-so-I-will kisses. They didn’t have that many opportunities to hang out but he enjoyed every single minute of the moments they got.

 

And it’s not like they spent all their time together kissing. They watched movies or listened to music. At home or they went out when they felt adventurous. She even persuaded him to read for her. For some reason she liked his voice. And who was he to deny her.

 

And they talked. They have always talked. And they still did. About important things. About silly things. About personal things. And when they couldn’t meet they talked on the phone. His phone bill was rising into alarming heights. And he didn’t care one bit.

 

It was after the third almost-date that he started to go through her filmography. Chronologically. He has tried it before after the promoting of the first movie was over and he missed her really badly but after watching fifteen minutes of the first one it got ten times worse so he quit.  Now it was different. It felt like he got to see her grow up, got to know her a little better. He has seen almost all of her works by now. The great movies. The not so great movies. The ones she was barely in. Even the kiddie movies.

 

Speaking of which, after seeing one in particular he found a whole new appreciation for the color red. Especially on her. He felt a little creepy sitting there with his mouth hanging open in lustful daze but she did look stunning. Just like tonight.

 

She was wearing a short and tight red dress that ended several inches above her knees. Which allowed for one of his favorite past time activities of the last few years – leg-watching. Over it she had a short sleeve black shirt tied bellow her breasts. And black Converse. But his favorite part of her ensemble was probably her hair. She pulled them up into something that might have taken five minutes or two hours to create. Only few strands of her hair were falling out and he had to fight the urge to touch them constantly. With very little success.

 

She didn’t seem to mind though. In fact, she reciprocated by having her hand on his thigh through most of the dinner. Which was both pleasant and distracting.

 

Speaking of distractions, his reminiscing was interrupted by the arrival of the cake. It was simple and covered in chocolate with a hell lot of candles. The waiter put it down in front of him and Rachelle instructed.

 

“Make a wish.” He briefly glanced at Kris and then blew all the candles out. He was quite proud of himself for that achievement.

 

“Nice set of lungs.” Cam, always trying to be funny, supplied.

 

“And now the presents.” He almost forgot about those. He got into opening them unenthusiastically and was therefore rather pleasantly surprised by the content.

 

He got some books and new strings for his guitar, concert tickets, a journal and a grey V-neck cashmere sweater. From Ashley. Because he obviously needed some decent clothes.

 

He went through the whole pile when he realized there was no present from Kris. He turned to her to ask about it and found her chair empty. And then he heard her voice.

 

“Good evening, everyone. I’m not really good at this but a friend of mine has birthday today and this was the best I have come up with. I mean, what do you give to someone who has everything he needs and doesn’t tell you what he wants?” she was standing on the small stage in all her fidgeting glory and after the end of her little speech she nodded to the pianist – _what the hell was Markus doing there?_ – and started to sing.

 

_You ask me what I want._  
You ask me what I need.  
It's nothing you can buy.  
My heart's not ruled by greed.

Her voice quivered a little with nervousness on the first verse. But then she got more secure and everyone in the room just listened. In awe. He sure did.   
  
_Give me the gift of love._  
Look me in the eyes.  
Say I'm the one you're dreamin' of.  
That'd be the best surprise.

Did she mean it? He prayed to every deity known that she did. Talk about the best present he ever got.   
  
_Like the colors of the sun,_  
the feelings in your heart.  
It's all I want from you.  
And when the sky is dark  
I'll have you beside me.  
Who could ask for more?  
I'll just wear a smile  
when you walk in the door.

She was looking straight at him and although he couldn’t see it he was sure she was blushing. He felt a sudden rush of blood too though not exactly to his face.   
  
_Give me the gift of your sweet love_  
in the light of the day,  
in the dark of night.  
  
The song finished and she turned fidgety again while being treated to a well-deserved round of applause. He didn’t move since seeing her on the stage. Even after she made her way back to the table. He just kept on watching her as she came to him and extended her hand in a silent invitation.

 

By the time they reached the small dance floor the soft music, interrupted by her spectacular performance, started to play again and she slid into his arms as naturally as though she has been doing it her whole life. She was tucked securely under his chin, her cheek on his heart, her arms around his waist and his around her. He wanted to pinch himself in proof that he wasn’t dreaming. Instead he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

 

As the second song started he lowered his head and whispered to her ear.

 

“I want you.”

 

She tilted her head back to look at him while not loosening her hold on him in the slightest, question clearly visible in her eyes.

 

“You said I never say what I want. So I’m telling you now, I want you.”

 

Soft smile played on her lips as she motioned for him to get closer and as he obeyed she whispered.

 

“I love you.”

 

As his brain processed her words he found himself feeling rather lightheaded. He remained standing mostly because she was holding onto him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply trying to calm down. When his head stopped spinning so much he lifted his head and kissed her softly. Then rested his forehead to hers.

 

“Thank you.” She stiffened a little in his arms and he knew he needed to better explain himself. “Thank you for everything you do. Not only for today but for being with me. For making me happy.”

 

“You are welcome.” She melted into him again and put her head back on his chest.

 

Right there with her in his arms and his heart overflowing with feelings he was sure this was the best day ever.

 

“So the song was my present?” he asked after a while.

 

“Part of it. I still have a little something for you at my place.”

 

“A bow?”

 

She processed his question and then burst out laughing.

 

“No. But I keep that in mind. For Christmas.” She whispered the last part.

 

And he couldn’t wait. To get her home and see his present. And for Christmas to come.

 


End file.
